


Sharing Candy

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [15]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynn brings some Ferelden candy back to Skyhold to share with Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Candy

Lynn smiles as she walks into the main keep of Skyhold. It's been awhile since she's been home. Calling a runner over, she asks her to deliver a message to Cullen to have him meet her in her quarters in two hours.

 

Once in her suite, she takes the box of candy out her bag. Disrobing, she summons ice in the metal tub then melts it with fire, heating the water until it's perfect. Lynn steps into the tub and sighs as she takes a few minutes to unwind. Lynn quickly cleans, using her favorite scented soap. Stepping out of the tub, she dries off and pulls on her silk robe. As she's slipping into a simple dress, Lynn hears a knock on the door. "Come in." She calls out. When she peaks out from behind the screen, she sees Cullen standing by the sofa.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." She steps out from behind the screen and Cullen blushes at her. Lynn giggles as she closes the distances between them. She grabs his hand and motions for him to sit down with her. "I bought some Ferelden candies when I was on my way back from Crestwood, and I wanted to share them with you." The look Cullen has on his face makes her heart melt with joy.

"I... Thank you. It means so much to me that you thought of me." Cullen rubs the back of his neck, his cheeks turning a brighter shade of red. "May I..." Lynn silences him with a kiss. Cullen makes a startled noise, before recovering. He wraps his arms around her, deepening the kiss. Lynn cups Cullen's cheek, feeling his rough stubble against her smooth hands. Breaking the kiss, Cullen smiles at her. "How did you know what I wanted?"

"Because I wanted it too." Lynn kisses Cullen again. "I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Hm?" Cullen looks at her with a curious expression on his face.

"I was wondering if you would take your armor off, for a little while. I want to know what it feels like to be held by you and not have metal between us."

"I can do that." Cullen chuckles as he stands up. He quickly takes his armor off, practiced hands make fast work of the numerous buckles. When Cullen sits down again, he pulls Lynn close to him, and she nuzzles into his chest.

"I like this much better." Lynn sighs contentedly, laying her arm over Cullen's torso. "Do you want me to tell you about the candies I got for us?

"I'd like that." Cullen squeezes Lynn softly.

"I got three different kinds of candy, thought two are basically the same thing. Plain toffee, chocolate covered toffee, and butter crunch. The shop owner let us have a sample of every candy she made, I was surprised that we all didn't have stomach aches by the end." Lynn and Cullen laugh together. "The three I bought for us were my favorite."

"They're my favorite candies too." Cullen says, still laughing. 

"Shall we have some?" Lynn tries to pull away from him to get the box, but Cullen stops her.

"Later, I'd like to stay like this for a while longer." Cullen kisses the top of Lynn's head, and the two cuddle on the sofa, enjoying a rare moment of peace.


End file.
